1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastening assembly, a housing the fastening assembly, and a disassembling method of housing.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus (e.g., a cell phone, a PDA, a notebook computer, etc.) has a housing assembled by a first cover and a second cover. The housing is used to cover and accommodate inner electronic components of the electronic apparatus, so as to provide protection to the electronic components and prevent the electronic components from damage of collisions.
With progress of technologies, electronic apparatuses (e.g., portable electronic apparatuses) are developed toward a lightweight, and compact design, along with severe limits to inner spaces of housings for the electronic apparatuses. To disassemble a housing, it is conventionally required to design a first cover and a second cover with assembly structures that can be “engaged with” or “released from” each other. For example, the engaging member on the first cover can be engaged with the engaging member on the second cover. That is, the first cover and the second cover can be assembled to each other by pressing them together and make the engaging members engage with each other.
However, even if the foregoing assembly structures facilitate assembly of the housing, a disassembling tool is needed to disassemble the engaging members of the first cover and the second cover. Further, the housing must have additional inner space or opening for the disassembling tool to pass into to contact and thus separate the engaging members. Hence, concerning the aforementioned issues, it becomes more difficult in design of the housing and maintenance of the electronic components.